


The Beast Within

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Joan visits Vera the night of her mother's death.





	The Beast Within

_ “Go home, Vera. Take care of your mother.”  _

 

The governor’s words rang hypnotically in her head, like the siren’s call to sailors on a doomed ship. Was it a hint, a suggestion of darker deeds? Or was it merely a command, a statement of the obvious?

 

The thought had crossed Vera’s mind at least a dozen times before. In her weaker moments she’d find herself imaging what it might look like to watch the life slowly leech from her mother’s eyes, the way it might feel to know she was the cause. These ruminations would always result in a deep sense of shame that left her feeling dirty. In the shower, she’d often scrub her skin raw after a particularly vivid daydream; a feeble attempt to wash the sin away. 

 

Sitting at the kitchen table, idly spinning the cup of morphine syringes in her hand, the acrid stench of vinegar burning her nostrils, she realized that sense of shame was gone. The overwhelming desire for relief, escape...freedom, compelled her to her mother’s bedside, weapons of mass destruction firmly in her grip. 

 

The act was far less difficult than her morals had always convinced her it would be. There was no fear, no sadness as she slowly pushed the third injection in. Even the flutter of her mother’s eyelids produced no sympathetic response in her. She sat quietly at the bedside, watching indifferently, the final rise and fall of her mother’s chest. With a touch of fingers on the pulse point of Rita’s withered neck, she confirmed the deed was done. 

 

She rose from the chair and walked into the kitchen, placing the cup of remaining syringes back in the fridge before slowly making her way up the stairs. Standing before the bathroom mirror, she undressed herself, a fog slowly creeping into her head. She knew what she had done, she knew that it was wrong, but she found her lack of guilt oddly soothing. 

 

_ Am I a monster?  _ She thought apathetically as she turned the shower on. Stepping underneath the icy cold rain, she washed the stench of vinegar from her skin and hair and absolved herself of the crime. She went about the rest of her after shower routine before finally making her way back downstairs. 

 

Sitting at the kitchen table, she made the call to the home health nurse who showed up with the on-call physician half an hour later. Her heart raced only momentarily upon their arrival, fearing her secret would be easily revealed. There were no questions asked, no raising of eyebrows as the doctor made his notes and offered condolences, so her fears quickly withered away. A brief phone call to the funeral home and an hour later her mother’s body was being driven away. 

 

She returned to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Even though she had no sadness or regret, she wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and again was visited by the voice of the governor. 

 

“ _ Take care of your mother.” _

 

She opened her eyes with clarity, lips parting slightly in recognition.

 

“I have” she whispered aloud, in response to the phantom voice in her head.

 

***

 

Joan sat legs outstretched on the couch, reading  _ Crime and Punishment _ , a glass of shiraz sitting in arms reach on the coffee table. She’s pulled from Dostoevsky’s words by the ringing of her phone, which sits on the table next to her wine. She huffs in irritation and picks it up, seeing Vera Bennett’s name across the screen. She can’t stop the small smirk that spreads across her lips.

 

“Hello” she answers coolly into the receiver. She hears Vera inhale sharply on the other end.

 

“Hello governor, it’s Vera.” comes the tentative reply of her deputy.

 

“Yes, I can see that Ms. Bennett. What can I do for you?” Joan can’t help the condescension that drips from her voice. 

 

“I umm, I’m sorry to be calling you at this hour, but I wanted to inform you that I will indeed need a few days leave from work.” 

 

“Oh?” Joan questions ominously.

 

“My mother died.” Vera replies flatly, the distinct lack of emotion not going unnoticed by Joan. 

 

“I see. I will make arrangements for Miles to cover in your absence then.” she pauses momentarily before adding, “And Vera, my condolences.” 

 

“Thank you governor. I should be back on Monday.” 

 

“Take your time Vera. Goodnight.” Joan hangs up the phone as a knowing smirk begins to curve her lips. Her initial assessment had been right all those months ago, she had indeed identified the same beast as her own behind the bright blue eyes of her deputy, albeit a more infantile version. The unmistakable thrum of arousal pulses between her thighs as the recognition hits her. 

 

The student has finally pleased the master.

 

***

 

Vera is still sat at the kitchen table, a half cup of cold coffee clutched between her hands, when she hears the faint knocking at the door. She jumps with the unexpected sound, but doesn’t move, uncertain whether or not to answer at such an hour. There’s a second knock, louder than the first, and she finally rises from the table. 

 

She opens the door just a crack, eyes growing wide with surprise when they fall upon Joan standing on the step. Vera opens the door wider, shaking her head in confusion.

 

“What, what are you doing here? It’s late.”

 

Joan steps forward with a gentle smile that Vera finds a bit unnerving as she’s never seen it before. She’s surprised, yet enthralled by how beautiful that smiles makes the governor look, by how much the simple gesture softens Joan’s usually stern features, and how wildly it makes her own stomach flutter. The larger woman raises a bottle of wine between them.

 

“I thought you could possibly use some company...and a drink.” Joan replies assuredly. 

 

“I, umm….yea, ok...actually, that would be nice.” Vera says with another shake of her head, not really certain why she’s so willing to let the governor in, or why the older woman is even here. She steps aside anyway, allowing Joan to come inside, guiding her wordlessly into the living room. 

 

“Have a seat, I’ll just get some glasses.” Vera disappears into the kitchen and Joan watches her leave, observing with appreciation, the view of Vera’s shapely derriere as she walks away. She inhales slowly as the thrum of desire emits another, stronger pulse between her legs. 

 

Vera returns a few moments later with two wine glasses and a corkscrew. She takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch, setting the glasses on the table before picking up the bottle of wine. She begins to try and uncork it, but her injured wrist making it a difficult task. 

 

Joan reaches out, placing a tender hand over Vera’s as she takes the corkscrew with an easy smile.

 

“Here, let me.” She unwraps the foil from the bottle and twists the corkscrew in before clamping the bottle between strong thighs, pulling the cork out with one swift move. Vera’s mouth goes dry as she watches her. 

 

_ She’s actually quite beautiful.  _

 

Joan pours them each a glass, handing the first to Vera, smiling as their fingers brush on the stem. Vera smiles sheepishly in return. They sit in silence for an entire glass of wine; Joan instinctively knowing when silence is best, Vera lost in thoughts of her own. 

 

“How are you doing, Vera? In a bit of shock, I presume. I know it’s never easy losing a loved one.” Joan finally asks as she pours Vera a second glass. She empties the remainder of the bottle into her own. 

 

_ A loved one.  _ Vera nearly laughs at the thought. Had her mother ever really loved her? She certainly never acted as though she did. 

 

Joan notices the flash of fire in Vera’s distance gaze and smiles to herself, recognizing the source of those flames. She notices the lack of puffiness around Vera’s eyes. 

 

_ She hasn’t cried. There’s no regret.  _ Her nipples harden with the realization.  __

 

After a long moment Vera turns her gaze to Joan, with an intensity that she’s never shown before. 

 

“Is it bad….does it make me a bad person….if I don’t feel sad, if I don’t miss her?” Vera asks with surprising clarity. 

 

“No Vera, it doesn’t.” Joan replies, the simplicity of her statement amazing Vera.

 

“She was...so terrible to me.” She muses aloud, taking another sip of her wine. 

 

“I know.” Joan replies in a soft whisper. Vera looks up to meet her stare, confusion furrowing her brow.

 

“My...father…was the same.” Joan offers as explanation, finally trusting Vera and seeing her as an equal. 

 

Vera’s mouth drops open to speak, but she finds the words won’t come. She’s surprised, and honored that Joan has entrusted her with such intimate knowledge; something anyone that has encountered Joan Ferguson knows is an impossible achievement. The energy shift between them is palpable and Vera fidgets nervously with the stem of her wine glass.

 

Joan drops her gaze to her own glass of wine, swirling it in her hands before swallowing the last large gulp. She sets the glass down on the coffee table, wishing to mask the slight tremor in her fingers. She’s certain her arousal can be read clearly on her face, but doubts that Vera will recognize it, her naivety preventing such intimate understandings.  

 

“You should never feel guilty for cherishing your own freedom or power, Vera. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently, or take those things away from you. You’ve earned them, you deserve them.” Joan states, her tone serious as she shares this bit of hard learned wisdom. 

 

There’s a long silence between them as they stare intently at each other. Joan finally inhales sharply, realizing she needs to make her exit now, if she wants to maintain the clear lines of division between them. Her arousal is near the point of delirium, loss of control, and she’s not yet certain she’s ready to relinquish that power to Vera, despite her pleasing progress. 

 

“Well, I think I should be going. It’s late and I think you could use some rest.” She exhales, running her hands down her thighs, stopping at her knees before she prepares to stand. 

 

To her shock, and secret elation, Vera reaches out, grasping her left wrist gently. She turns sharply to meet Vera’s gaze, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow in a challenging, silent question. Vera doesn’t back down as expected. Joan’s core burns with lust.

 

“Please, stay.” Vera implores lightly. Joan stops and eyes her intently, her mind racing, weighing the outcomes of such a decision. Wordlessly, she slides back to sit fully on the couch.

 

She watches Vera expectantly, curious to see if the timid woman will make a move or if, as she suspects, she’ll be the one to take charge. She’s pleasantly surprised when the small deputy moves across the couch, until their bodies are touching hip to knee. Vera loses her nerve though, dropping her eyes to where their bodies touch, but doesn’t move away. 

 

Joan can no longer ignore the pull of desire and reaches out, a gentle finger under the chin to lift Vera’s head to meet her gaze. Vera makes eye contact and to Joan’s pleasure, she leans forward, placing her lips on the older woman’s mouth. The kiss is cautionary at first, until Joan parts her lips slowly, and Vera finally dives fully in. Joan’s pleasure mounts with the discovery of Vera’s unexpected talent at kissing. 

 

_ I bet she used to practice on her hand in the mirror.  _ Joan thinks to herself with a smile.

 

Vera pulls herself onto Joan’s lap and wraps her arms around the taller woman’s neck, fingers diving deeply into black and silver hair. Joan wraps her arms around Vera’s waist, pulling the smaller woman impossibly closer as their kiss grows in passion and intensity. Vera pulls away slightly to catch her breath, pupils blown and a seductive pink flush coloring her cheeks. The desire and slight danger in Joan’s intense dark eyes make her nipples rise roughly against the material of her jumper. 

 

Suddenly, Joan grabs Vera’s backside, lifting her as she shifts them to lay on the couch, Joan lying flush atop Vera’s smaller frame. She breaks their kiss momentarily, eyes blazing as she looks at Vera.

 

“Am I too heavy for you?” She questions huskily, conscious of the waifish build of her deputy. Vera responds by pulling her down hard against her body, her lips and tongue hungrily staking claim on Joan’s neck. Joan chuckles seductively, before releasing a moan as Vera’s tongue slips along the shell of her ear. 

She turns her head, lips crashing into the succulent skin of Vera’s neck. She bites, gently at first, but with increasing pressure as she moves along the smooth column and hears Vera’s increasingly loud moans. Her lips reach the collar of Vera’s jumper and she snakes her hands down the slim waist beneath her to the bottom hem, moving to slip the hindering material from the enticing skin she longs to devour. 

 

Vera lifts from the couch, allowing Joan to slip the impeding garment over her head, biting her bottom lip nervously as Joan’s eyes scan down to her modest breasts. 

 

“Delicious,” Joan husks as she leans down, taking a small pert nipple into her warm mouth. Vera gasps with the contact, involuntarily arching her back into Joan’s face. Joan smiles as she continues to suck the growing bud, raising a hand to knead the other breast roughly. Vera squeals when she bites down on her nipple, reaching down to pull Joan’s face back to her swollen mouth. 

 

Joan moans with delight as she feels small hands snake around her hips, squeezing her backside firmly before slipping under the hem of her thin silk shirt. She parts with Vera’s nipple to slip the garment off her womanly curves before diving back into the eager mouth before her. Her hair cascades in dark shadows around their heads and Vera reaches up, running her hands through it to pull it back from her view. 

 

Long, nimble fingers ghost southward along Vera’s taut stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Vera suddenly grabs her wrist as Joan reaches the waist of her pants. She stops, meeting Vera’s shy gaze, a question in her dark orbs.

 

“I...I’ve never…” Vera stutters.

 

“Never what?” Joan asks, suddenly concerned that this encounter is going to come to an awkward and unsatisfying end. 

 

“I’ve never been with a woman before.” Vera replies shyly. Joan flashes a tender smile.

 

“Do you trust me Vera?” She whispers. Vera eyes her intently.

 

“Yes,” she replies, with an affirmative nod of her head. 

 

“Then allow me to take care of you.” There’s a question in her raised eyebrow and after a pause, Vera nods her head silently in consent. Joan smiles and leans down again, trailing hot tongue and lips along the hollow of Vera’s throat. 

 

She raises up, dragging well manicured nails down Vera’s sides, causing the small woman to tremble beneath her. When she reaches the waist of Vera’s pants, she slips her hands inside and Vera lifts her bottom, allowing Joan to slip them down her smooth legs. Joan smiles with delight as her eyes come to rest on the exposed patch of curls nestled between Vera’s delicious thighs. 

 

Suddenly feeling very exposed and insecure, Vera sits up and pulls Joan’s mouth roughly to meet her own. Joan moans with the contact and gives in to Vera’s pull, allowing the smaller woman to guide her back to lay atop her. Her tongue probes deep into Vera’s mouth as her fingers graze slowly across prickling skin. She tweaks a pert nipple between strong fingers as her mouth comes to rest on Vera’s left breast, sucking hard, eliciting delicious moans from the younger woman. 

 

When Joan’s hand finally makes contact with the plush curls between Vera’s thighs, Vera gasps and wraps her arms tightly around Joan’s ribs, pinning her face firmly against Vera’s neck. Joan doesn’t stifle the moan as her fingers slip between Vera’s folds, getting their first feel of her plentiful wetness, as her warm tongue teases the flesh of Vera’s scarlet throat. 

 

“Mmm, you want this badly, don’t you Vera?” Joan hums as she slowly circles Vera’s quickly rising clit. 

 

“Yesssss,” Vera hisses with desire, eyes firmly closed, her body beginning to respond involuntarily to Joan’s ministrations. 

 

“Tell me, Vera. Tell me what you want from me.” Joan mewls against her ear as she continues to circle Vera’s clit painfully slowly. Vera inhales sharply as Joan’s fingers glide down once, tantalizingly close to her entrance.

 

“I...I don’t know.” Vera rasps out between pants, fingers grasping blindly for purchase on Joan’s porcelain skin.

 

“Yes you do, Vera. Say it, tell me what you desire. I want to hear the words from those exquisite lips of yours.”  Joan purrs, her hot breath scalding Vera’s already flaming cheek. Vera’s eyes open, blue pools full of desire, and she stares at Joan just centimeters away from her face. There’s an amused, lustful challenge in the obsidian eyes hovering above her and Vera chooses to accept it. Without breaking eye contact she puts words to the fantasy that’s played in head for months. 

 

“I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your fingers inside me. I want you to make me scream your name.”  The definitive tone in her voice makes Joan’s walls clench and her nipples harden almost painfully. She smiles wickedly, kissing Vera with a passion bordering on feral as she begins to fulfill Vera’s commands. 

 

Vera’s wetness now coats the insides of her thighs and Joan dips her fingers down, teasing her entrance briefly before plunging her forefinger deep inside. Vera gasps and bucks her hips. Joan thrusts twice before adding a second finger, thrusting a few times more before adding the third. Vera’s nails dig roughly into Joan’s back as she rides her skilled fingers, gasping and moaning her immense pleasure. 

 

“Oh God,” she growls as Joan’s fingers hit the rough patch deep inside her. Joan chuckles wickedly as she increases the speed and force of her thrusting, sending Vera’s whole body quaking. She feels Vera getting close and leans into her ear, licking it slowly before whispering her seductive command. 

 

“Come for me Vera.” 

 

Vera’s body grows rigid for a split second before she thrusts her hips into Joan’s, rising her back from the couch to sink her teeth hard into the flesh of Joan’s shoulder. 

 

“Fuuuuck, Joan!” she yells as the orgasm crashes through her, her small body shaking violently. Joan continues pumping her fingers, fast, hard, unrelenting. Vera gasps loudly, fingers digging then flexing against Joan’s biceps as her second orgasm explodes from deep within. Joan slows her hand, eventually stilling as Vera collapses, a boneless heap onto the couch. 

 

Joan places a long, tender kiss on Vera’s slightly trembling lips and watches, enthralled as Vera floats back from euphoria. Eventually she stands, allowing the smaller woman to sit up, her back resting heavily against the couch.  

 

Vera’s eyes flash with concern as she watches Joan, momentarily worrying she’s going to leave, but the sudden sexy smile that graces Joan’s face puts any concern to the back of her mind. 

 

Vera watches in amazement as Joan’s hands drop to the button of her pants, undoing it slowly and letting them fall gracefully down her long, milky thighs. They’re followed immediately by the sexy plum lace panties that barely hide the dark mass of hair between her legs. Vera stares in wonder at those inky curls as Joan reaches up to undo the clasp of her matching bra, casting it to the pile on the floor. Vera’s gaze moves up the length of Joan’s lean body, in awe of the elegant form that the prison issue uniform so successfully disguised. 

 

Joan watches her from hooded eyes and after granting Vera a full observation, she sits, straddling across Vera’s small lap, her long legs bridging their width with ease. Vera’s heart races at the nearness and the heat she feels emanating from Joan’s core. 

 

Without a word, Joan lowers herself on Vera’s thigh and moves her hands to grasp the back of the couch, just above each of Vera’s shoulders. Vera sucks in a hard breath when she feels Joan’s wetness coat her skin. Slowly Joan leans forward and Vera raises her head to meet Joan’s lips with a fiery kiss. Joan’s left hand ghosts across Vera’s throat and she steadies herself, starting a slow rhythm as she begins to gyrate against Vera’s thigh, her hand returning to the back of the couch as she finds her pace.  

 

Vera watches in awe as Joan increases her speed, rubbing her clit feverishly against Vera’s leg. Vera’s hands find her way to Joan’s hips, pulling down slightly to increase the pressure of Joan’s body against her thigh. Joan looks down and smiles, leaning in for another passion filled kiss before closing her eyes and leaning forward over Vera’s right shoulder, her perfect breasts dangling invitingly, just inches from Vera’s face. 

 

Joan increases her pace again and Vera flexes her thigh and lifts her foot onto her toes, forcing her leg harder against Joan’s center. 

 

“Yes, stay just like that,” Joan moans huskily as she thrusts her hips with vigor. 

 

Vera leans forward, taking a heavy breast into her mouth, lapping at the stiff nipple with the rough, flat blade of her tongue. Joan mewls deliciously in response, leaning into the caress further. 

 

Vera switches breasts as she hears Joan begin to pant feverishly above her, she takes the other nipple into her mouth, sucking hard, teeth grazing across the hardened nub. Joan twitches and lifts her head, her hips now moving at a break neck pace. She looks down at Vera as she sucks her breast, arousal clouding her coffee colored eyes.

 

“Bite it, Vera. Hard!” She barks suddenly and Vera instantly complies. 

 

The exquisite little death builds deep within, her breath coming ragged and fast, as she keeps up her feverish pace against Vera’s thigh, Vera’s teeth clamped tightly around her aching nipple. Her eyes squeeze tightly shut and she collapses heavily against Vera’s body as she continues to grind against Vera through her orgasm, a deep, almost primal growl escaping her lips. 

 

When the pulsing of her clit begins to subside, she moves from Vera’s lap, laying across the couch, motioning for the smaller woman to crawl between her legs and rest against her. She wraps her arms around Vera and kisses the top of her head. They stay there, gently caressing soft skin until Vera finally drifts into a deep sleep.

 

When Vera awakes the next morning, she’s alone. There’s no evidence of Joan, or their night before, aside from the deep purple bruise that’s blossomed above her left breast.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
